The invention relates to an oscillating grinder or grinding machine.
An oscillating grinder is known, comprising a motor mounted in a housing, and an eccentric device for converting the rotary motion of the motor into a rotating or substantially linear motion of a grinder plate, which is coupled by at least one resilient supporting means with the housing.
This kind of oscillating grinder is known from and described in German Published Patent Application 20 48 649. This oscillating grinder is provided with a special mechanism containing substantially adjustable balancing masses, which converts the circular motion of the drive into a nearly linear oscillation motion of the grinder plate. This mechanism includes many components, is comparatively complicated and makes the oscillating grinder heavier, larger and more expensive in comparison to the oscillating grinder having a nonlinear grinder plate motion. Other known oscillating grinders operate with a more or less damped circular motion of the grinder plate, so that a nearly linear oscillating motion of the grinder plate occurs, in which however circular motion components are not completely suppressed.
The disadvantage of the above-type of grinder with a grinder plate motion that includes some circular motion components is that the grinding is not continuous or precise along edges of and in the vicinity of corners of the workpiece, because the grinder plate is pushed away from the edges by action of the components of the grinder plate motion running transversely to the edges. There is also the danger that the edges or corners of the workpiece are damaged by contact and vibration of the grinder plate.